An insight into the future
by NightsTenor
Summary: Now usually there was nothing wrong in finding out you were in love. Why would there be? I mean ,it gave you an invisible sort of excuse to stare blankly at things, blush,stammer,have palpitations etc etc..but it still never gave you a reason to get drunk


An insight into the future 

**Disclaimer** : I really don't like claiming I don't own Ban (who does?)…but a girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do…(sigh!).

**Summary :** Now usually there was nothing wrong in finding out you were in love. Why would there be? I mean ,it gave you an invisible sort of excuse to stare blankly at things, blush,stammer,have palpitations etc etc..but it still never gave you a reason to get drunk..or did it? A Ban POV on lil ol' Himiko…(oneshot)

— — — — — — — — —

This was too much….yesserii, tooo…much!.That Bandana-headed monkey lord was gonna pay.Yep! he was gonna find out the how it felt to have a 200kg-fist collide with his jaw. Or hammer his spine-less body to pulp…or even better , dislocate his _already_ dislocated '_I-have-little-Madoka's-running-on-the-inside',_ stuff 'o' sawdust he substituted for a brain…wait! Did Bandana-head even have a brain? …even a sawdust one? Nay! Impossible...pigs did not fly…the sun did not rise in the west…and., Bandana-head _did not_ posses brains…..It was as simple as that!

Or so, a highly drunk (there was nothing 150 cans of alcoholic beer could not accomplish), royally pissed Ban Midou decided…

"He'll pay! By this can 'o'beer ,he'll pay!You got that pal…?", Ban hollered into the night , shaking the very last, nearly-empty can of beer,spilling it's contents(or what was left of it)and glaring into the night,half-expecting someone to contradict him. Strangely, no one did… it could _have been_ because (1) Ban was _alone_ in a dark alley, drunk into eternity, (2) his (currently asleep) famous,cheerful blond partner did not care to partake in the generously offered 150 cans of beer(I wonder why?) or (3) Ban was expressing his grief to an extremely inexpressive garbage-can…

Well , whatever the reason, the lack of response enraged him further…How dare someone not respond to such an important piece of conversation?…He had half a mind to use the evil-eye on that 'bloody grinning somin' that seemed to leer at him from the side walk…it was an unwritten rule that drunk people don't bother with technical terms of objects….so…., '_Who_', Ban's slurry brain told him, ' would bother to learn that the _bloody_ etc etc was a garbage can with it's lid half open…. Defenitely not the great Midou Ban sama' his brain concluded smugly.

'Right'…Ban agreed with his brain…it hurt his head a lot less to agree with that annoying voice in his head rather than argue with it…Now, one might wonder what took place that led to the great Midou Ban

to get so damn drunk enough to agree with someone on a first attempt…even if it happened to be himself…well the answer was simple enough.

Guess?

_No,.._ you're wrong…it wasn't Shido (at least, not completely)…sure his presence always managed to annoy the hell out of Ban. It did this time as well. However, this time,it was more the fact that he could'nt counter-argue a certain point that the beastmaster made, that made him wanna get drunk….why you ask? 'BECAUSE…'as Ban's brain will happily point out , 'that stupid, stinky,brainless,oh-so-obviously-painfully-in-need-of-sense,etc etc said he, the great Midou Ban sama (no, Shido didn't say _that_), weilder of the Jagan,snakebite etc etc…_now_ happily quoting Shido(smirks…me..not his brain!) 'was oh-so-obviously in love' with Kudo Himiko (gasp!) and doing nothing about it…what a bloody coward that slinking snake is!'

_And_ pray, _how_ do you like _that_?…The Mr-I-don't-even-know-how-a-woman-looks-like makes a gruff attempt to educate Ban Midou-the greatest playboy that ever lived. Keyword:attempt. God that guy hardly ever looked into mirror…he acted like the worlds female population swooned at very sight of him…alright,so may be at his smell…as in stink (smirks).He couldin't even string two words together when a certain blind female violinist was around. That idiot's bloody nerve…and by God…none of the others even stood up for him…not that he ever needed it,of course. Old Thread Spool laughed , Paul smirked and even Ginji wasn't of much help…his best friend and the brother of his soul…his other half…that blond idiot merely chuckled and let himself out of the tiny café rather than be caught in the crossfire . Ban didn't know what irked him more-the comment , the lack of help,his sudden inability to retrot or the fact that his heart( highly against his brain) seemed to agree with Bandana-head. It had agreed then and there…even tried to make him agree and…( horror of all horrors) _blush!_ (gasp!..a loud one if you please…thank-you). Thankfully he didn't agree…he was too logical not too…and certainly _not in love!_ And the blush hadn't been a blush… really… he was red because of anger…ya! That was it…anger..

_Like hell was he in love…(snort!)…stupid brainless Bandana –git…(snort an' smirk)_…

Besides, comments like that could send the entire female population spiraling into depresion…we are talking of the same Ban, right?…I mean, charming, devastatingly handsome, heartbreaker…the ever-constant bachelour, my-name-rivals-Brad-Pitt-in-the-most-handsome-list Ban Midou in love…?

Ya right! Dream on baby…dream on….

———————————

If there was anything that Ban Midou truly prided himself on..well, it was his ability on not to fall for anyone! And it just wasn't because he didn't belive he possesed a heart..he intended to be a swinging bachelor till well into his thirties…what after that,you ask? Well, he didn't expect to live that long anyway..so, why take trouble to answer…

When you think about it…hard…there are certain things one couldin't do without…like in Ban's case it was money,cigarettes,groping Hevn, money, thwaking Ginji at the back of head , Natsumi's choco-fudge cake, more money,annoying old Bandana-head…(and makin' him blush when the M-….'name came up), some more money, yet more money…..but I guess you get the flow…

Well the thing was that till now the list was completely satisfactory…at least to himself…even if it entitled a bit of 'awww…Ban-chan' when he thwaked a certain blondie, a bit of high heels and stilletoes digging into his face when he err…cuddled someone? (geez…didn't people appretiate showing affection these days!),or risking smirks,growls and a 'why you …you snake bastard' lovingly accompanied by many more punches. It was worth all that after all…

BUT! Lately the list had widened…against his knowledge..and more so against his will… it had come to include a certain dark-green haired, slim, slender transporter with the most alluring pair of eyes ever…

"EEEKK!"

Ban had just realised what he had thought…and the absurdity and the compelete 'I-really-wanna-think-more-of-her-like-that' feeling was enough to snap him out of the effects of alcohol ,enough to focus.

After a bunch of 'I-did-not-just-think-that' and another hour of haggling with his heart that was trying to convince him otherwise…Ban gave up..yes! you heard right…I mean it was only to himself and besides…all the disagreeing was making him tired and…see things he had kept hidden inside..never wanting to see or feel them 'coz they made his heart do somersaults inside, besides making him want to do blatantly nonsensical and down-right absurd things like being genuinely nice, saying thank-you _and_ meaning it , not to mention…(shudders here…_brrr!_) smile tenderly!

Now usually, there was nothing wrong in finding out you were in love. Why would there be? I mean ,it gave you an invisible sort of excuse to stare blankly at things, blush,stammer,have palpitations etc etc..but it still never gave you a reason to get drunk..or did it?

No it didn't…but Ban was drunk…drunk because he decided it caused temprory memory damage… he rather not remember the next day, the stuff he thought…he had decided to ditch the cold,logical and arrogant side of himself so that he could get a few things straight..

Like how he had gotten into this mess and how he would get out of it…(the last part sounded nice!)

He would have liked it if _she_ were the one in a mess about him, if she were the one sitting in a dark alley, drunk and pining…if only she were the one to have disturbing images of little, green haired children with blue eyes, running around wearing daipers and sporting little purple specks…GAAAH!

Not helping…not helping…

Ok! So he would have liked it better if she were _also _feeling this way…

Unfortunately, he as such, had never given her any reason to even trust him, forget thinking of him in any manner affectionate…after all he was a bloody cold snake,right? And snakes weren't emotional were they? He had a strange feeling that ones sporting purple shades were defenitely capable of being so…Damn!

Evenso, she didn't need him... it seemed to him that she had made that much clear countless times…so he had saved her life…still did that pass for a chance at feeling something more than comradeship,did it? He din't think so…oh! How he sometimes hated her stupid streak of independence and guts… Ban would never admit it aloud, but he rather enjoyed being the one to catch her and help her up…like a very arrogant,smirking knight in shining armour plus purple shades of course, Aghh! There he went again…rambling on nothings..or was there something?

Oh! How he wished she was the one in his place…oh! How,how,how…

But , she would never be…after all she wasn't the one in love now, was she?

Ban smiled to himself,shades hanging by a ear,eyes droopy…there he said it..wasn't that what they all wanted to hear…? Well they could have it…yup he was in love, madly,and loving it to…but he wouldn't tell them…not even his soul brother…he couldn't afford to be that obvious, couldn't afford to let _her_ know…

Besides, they'd have a field day if they found out…he knew what that meant…one good look at old Bandana-head had convinced him totally..it even made him pity the old stinko…

Well then, like they say…there was a time for every thing..it wasn't his time yet…till it came,he was willing to wait…

To wait and watch her from the corner of his eyes…..

To wait and console himself with her occasional presence…..

To wait and bid his time untill he was sure he had a future…..that they had a future,together.

To wait and hope, to imagine that the silent gazes, the soft smiles, the gentle brushing of finger tips meant something…anything…

Well if there was a something…he would show the one thing he never seemed to posses…

Patience

After all, all good things were earned with time and toil…

Ban smiled wryly at the turn and tone of his thoughts. It was so unlike him..yet he knew he meant it..coz somethings were just worth fighting for… and _she _occupied the No:1 position in his list,

And then _maybe_, little children with green hair and blue eyes in daipers and purple shades wasn't that bad an idea…

— — — — — — — —

Review please? Do…it's my first time writin' a fiction so please be gentle….hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoy'd writing it…


End file.
